Just Deal With Your Fate What if?
by Thyamant
Summary: ¿Recordáis Just Deal With Your Fate?... ¿En ninguna escena pensásteis "¿Y si...?" ¡Esto es un fic de un fic! Os prometo sobre todo humor y lujuria XD


_**

* * *

**_

Just Deal With Your Fate (What if...?)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... Aunque Just Deal With Your Fate me pertenece a mí... supogo XD

**Notas de la Autora**: Alguien me pidió ayer mismo tras leer cierta escena de mi primer fic que le hiciera el favor de "acabarla". Era una escena de estas subiditas de tono en la que los protagonistas se quedan a medias antes de llegar a consumar del todo el acto sexual, y me pidieron que por favor la alargase hasta el final de dicho acto, que no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber cómo podría haber terminado.

¿Y qué escena era esa? ¿Recordáis aquella parte de la historia en que Ino y Zell se declaran y acaban besándose completamente desnudos?... ¿Y si no hubieran parado ahí?...

Así nace esta especie de Fanfic de otro Fanfic XD

En principio escribí el resto de la escena para contentar a esa persona pero después pensé... que podría colgarlo y hacer lo mismo con otras partes de ese fic... Así que os animo a que me mandéis vuestra opinión y ya puestos si hay alguna otra escena en la que hayáis pensado "¿Y si...?" ¡Pensad que tendréis tantos capítulos como escenas hayáis querido ver!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: CAPÍTULO XXI, ESCENA PRIMERA.**

Llevaban ya más de una hora metidos así en la cama, esperando a quedarse dormidos, pero era imposible. Zell no paraba de moverse nervioso e Ino sentía que hacía tanto calor que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

La verdad es que Ino no había planeado aquella especie de confesión sobre sus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Comenzó fingiendo que aquello era una verdadera relación delante de los demás... pero la situación se le hizo tan sumamente cómoda y agradable que decidió hacerla de verdad. Aunque ahora veía que había sido una tonta por pensar que el chico iba a responder de manera natural a todo aquello.

Un par de horas después, cuando Zell volvió, se metió en la cama y ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para nada.

Aquello podía ser una mala reacción, desde luego... Cuando por fin había pasado algo entre ellos dos había salido corriendo. ¿Estaba sólo nervioso por aquella especie de declaración o es que había cambiado de opinión?... Fuera lo que fuera en cuanto Zell se metió en la cama ella se acurrucó al otro lado como hacía cada noche e intentó dormirse. Tan lejos de él que habrían cabido dos personas más en la cama.

Zell seguía sin parar de moverse mientras las palabras de la joven se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, junto con la sensación de su beso. Cuando Quistis se fue de la lengua de aquella manera en la cafetería sintió terror... pánico... al rechazo y la posterior humillación. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando vio que la chica simplemente se olvidó de aquello. Cuando vio que la joven lo trataba como siempre, se sintió algo mal, era como una deliberada muestra de pasividad ante lo ocurrido. Como si a ella no le importase que él sintiese algo importante hacia ella. Pero su amistad seguía allí y había conseguido estar más cerca de ella que nunca con aquella fachada de relación que habían inventado para engañar a los demás y cubrirse las espaldas.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, cuando ella le había soltado hacía a penas tres horas que no era indiferencia lo que sentía precisamente hacia él, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Sentía que algo dentro de él no paraba de arder, como si toda su alma le pidiese que la abrazase. Sentía que debía decirle algo, tocarla, besarla, hacer todo aquello con lo que había soñado durante tantísimo tiempo. Pero le faltaban fuerzas, aún había algo en él que le aconsejaba cautela y el joven no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ahora. Había demasiada intimidad en aquella cama de matrimonio y eso le hacía sentirse incluso menos decidido. Como si aquella situación le empujase a hacer algo. Como si en ese momento fuese su deber preguntar qué sería lo siguiente, si aquella mentira se convertiría en realidad. Si podía ser completamente sincero de una vez por todas.

Ino seguía intentando tranquilizar su mente mientras oía las sábanas resonar bajo el ligero peso de Zell, su propio cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir remordimientos por haberle dicho aquello y se arrepentía de no haber callado y esperado a que fuese el chico quien diera el primer paso. Estaba casi más nerviosa que su compañero de habitación y las dudas y los remordimientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. La verdad es que sólo quería dormir y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, como si la llegada de un nuevo día pudiera borrar todos aquellos errores y el sabor amargo que sus propias palabras le habían dejado.

Zell seguía moviéndose, no paraba de hacer ruido con los dientes, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y sentía que aquellos músculos que convertían su cuerpo en algo extrañamente pesado se tensaban y se le empezaban a adormecer las piernas.

Debía cambiar aquella postura, relajarse, estaba llevando demasiado mal aquella tensión.

La chica movió levemente un pie y comenzó a girar para conseguir relajar aquel cuerpo demasiado cargado. Pero en ese mismo momento Zell, que seguía revolviéndose como un ratón encerrado en una botella de cristal, giró sobre su espalda dándole la cara a la chica.

Los dos permanecían dándose la cara, inmersos en aquella oscuridad, con los ojos abiertos, intentando ver, adivinar lo que reflejaban los ojos del otro. Pero en aquella negra noche no podía más que insinuarse la silueta de ambos.

Después de un momento mirando a su propio cuerpo, Zell pudo ver un destello verde cuando las nubes dejaron que un mínimo de luz se colara por la ventana, el destello de sus propios ojos verdes. Ella lo estaba mirando. Se sintió de repente incómodo y volvió a moverse bruscamente haciendo que las sábanas se enredasen en su fina cintura, aprisionando uno de sus brazos bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a moverse intentando liberarlo pero sin conseguir nada. Giró de nuevo hacia la chica, consiguiendo sólo enredarse más aún, y después intentó hacer fuerza para soltar aquel remolino de tela que lo atrapaba. Unos segundos después, cuando fue capaz de sacar el brazo, lo metió bajo las sábanas y rozó sin querer las manos de la joven, grandes y ásperas pero cálidas al mismo tiempo.

Su dedo índice tocaba con uno de sus nudillos el interior de la mano de la joven algo por debajo de la muñeca. La dejó ahí, quieto, helado, cautivado por aquel calor y la gentileza del tacto, haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba rozando. Pero ella podía notar también su propia mano y la suavidad de su propia piel era tierna y tentadora, tanto en su tacto como en el mero hecho de que no era su mano la que la rozaba en aquel preciso momento, sino la de Zell.

La chica movió lentamente la mano hasta que fueron sus dedos los que suave y tímidamente comenzaron a enredarse con los del chico; acarició el interior de su mano con las puntas de sus uñas y el chico sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras la joven subía acariciando su muñeca. Pero él no se movió, no era capaz de hacer nada. ¿Cómo debía contestar a aquellas caricias? ¿Adonde iba todo aquello a parar? ¿Era lo correcto en aquel momento?

Ya no eran sólo nervios sino una mezcla de tensión y dudas morales lo que le impedían dar rienda suelta a sus gestos y palabras. Y toda aquella duda a la que el joven se enfrentaba no hacía sino cubrir de dudas la mente de Ino. La chica apartó la mano de la del joven y se giró para darle la espalda dispuesta a rendirse en aquel intento por llamar su atención, estaba claro que el joven no estaba dispuesto a responder ni para bien ni para mal a sus tentativas.

Pero fue entonces cuando notó que su pequeño cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, fue en ese momento cuando Zell sintió que no quería que dejase de acariciar su mano, que no debía dejar escapar aquel maravilloso instante, fue entonces cuando se acercó a ella y rodeó su cuerpo por la cintura hundiendo su cara en el pelo corto y lacio pegado a su nuca.

Olió deseoso la leve fragancia que había en su propio pelo, la fragancia que en ese momento no le pertenecía a él sino a Ino, y la joven se giró poco a poco, sin decir una sola palabra, mientras se acercaba al joven guiada por la calidez de su cuerpo y el tentador calor de su aliento.

Zell subió una de sus manos hasta rozar la mejilla de la chica y acercó su cara hasta notar el aire que salía de su nariz y rozar su barbilla con los labios. Se movió lentamente rozando su piel sin llegar a besarla, paseó sus labios por los de la joven pero sin detenerse en ellos. Su mano subió poco a poco hasta acariciar su flequillo, ahora lacio y sin forma, que caía levemente sobre los ojos de la chica, y lo apartó justo antes de besarla junto a la comisura de sus labios.

La chica movió la cara un poco hacia el lado y sujetando al joven por la nuca lo besó con suavidad en los labios, un gesto rápido y tierno que no duró mucho hasta que se apartó deprisa, como intentando ver con claridad cual debía ser su próximo movimiento.

Zell se quedó un momento quieto, con la mente nublada por aquella sensación, con el sabor de sus propios labios aún en los suyos, en los de la chica a la que ahora pertenecían. En cualquier otra ocasión el hecho de besar los labios de otro chico le habría puesto los pelos de punta pero este no era el caso, y coló una de las finas piernas de la chica entre las suyas, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo para conseguir equilibrar su forma sobre la de la joven.

Se sentó sobre su cintura con ambos brazos a los lados de la que antes era su cabeza y poco a poco se recostó hacia delante, hasta que sus brazos se hubieron pasado tras el cuello de la joven, consiguiendo así acercarla más a él, y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue un beso largo, tierno así mismo y casi inocente que se prolongó hasta que la chica intentó entreabrir la boca bajo sus labios y el chico se apartó levemente algo sorprendido. Pero Ino levantó algo más su cabeza y agarrando la del muchacho entre sus manos volvió a acercarlo hacia ella, y tras cubrir sus labios con besos fugaces, casi meras caricias, los rozó levemente con la punta de la lengua recorriéndolos con suavidad.

Zell dejó pasar la suya algo más allá de sus dientes hasta rozar la de la chica y después ambas bocas se aferraron con fuerza en un beso profundo y apasionado. Tanto él como ella estaban perdidos en aquel gesto violento y desesperado, buscando en la cálida humedad del otro saciar aquella sed que no paraba de descontrolarlos.

El chico sentía así sentado sobre las caderas de la joven el deseo de ésta en su propio cuerpo, apretado contra su pijama, y en contra de lo que hubiera imaginado se encontraba con severos problemas intentando reprimirse para no responder a toda aquella tensión sexual. Sentía su deseo y la desesperación de cada roce de sus lenguas, sentía su propio deseo y la humedad que le provocaba. Las manos de la chica, sus propias manos, comenzaban a acariciar con firmeza su espalda mientras él se levantaba levemente rozando con sus ahora notablemente más largas uñas el fornido torso de la joven.

Se apoyó entonces sobre las rodillas, a cuatro patas, y sin dejar de besarla paseó sus manos por sus abdominales y su pecho. Ino al principio intentó retener al joven sosteniéndolo por las caderas, intentando que no rompiese el contacto que había entre ambos, intentando no dejar de sentir el calor de sus piernas sobre su miembro. Pero en cuanto las manos del chico comenzaron a bajar, intentando levantar la camisa que quedaba apretada sobre su torso dejó de resistirse y arqueó levemente la espalda para ayudarlo a quitársela, rompiendo su beso sólo para pasar la prenda por debajo de su cabeza.

Y prenda a prenda continuaron desnudándose el uno al otro, buscando cada vez un trozo más de piel con el que entrar en contacto, como buscándose el uno al otro en aquellos cuerpos extraños que no les correspondían.

Ino se incorporó, quedando los dos sentados, besándose, completamente desnudos y por un momento se separaron para poder mirarse, intentando recuperar el aliento, con las frentes juntas. Las nubes iban poco a poco despejando aquella noche de invierno y de manera paulatina podían ir viéndose con más claridad el uno al otro. Simplemente permanecían así, abrazados, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro, respirando con dificultad.

De alguna manera por muy excitados que estuviesen ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo seguir adelante. Sólo sabían que no querían dejar de sentirse, tocarse, probarse…

Zell se encontraba completamente sentado sobre las rodillas de Ino, sintiendo su propio miembro apoyado sobre su ingle, tan cerca de su sexo, y casi no pudo evitar bajar su mano hasta rozarlo lentamente mientras miraba a la chica casi pidiéndole permiso para ir un poco más lejos.

Ino entrecerró levemente los ojos y el aire que aguantaba en sus pulmones escapó lentamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, mientras Zell continuaba esperando, sin mover un solo músculo.

La chica volvió a abrir los ojos y su mano se paseó disimulada hasta estar sobre el muslo de su antiguo cuerpo, rozando la cara interna de su pierna en la parte más alta de la extremidad.

Zell seguía con su propia mano sobre su pene sin atreverse a moverla lo más mínimo, era como si esperase una señal por parte de Ino, pero en el momento en que la mano que la chica tenía sobre su pierna se movió un par de centímetros más arriba y uno de sus dedos rozó entre sus piernas fue por la sorpresa que continuó inmóvil.

No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba aquel cuerpo pero le daba la sensación que en ese momento no era capaz de hacer funcionar ni uno solo del resto de sus sentidos. La joven acariciaba lentamente y con suavidad su sexo y era como si cada célula de su cuerpo que tuviera algo que ver con la sensibilidad estuviese concentrada en aquella extraña sensación.

Entreabrió los labios mientras volvía a mirar a los ojos de Ino. La chica sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, podía verlo en su mirada. Daba la sensación que cada movimiento de su mano desencadenaba una respuesta en el cuerpo del chico que ella no necesitaba ver. Sabía perfectamente como funcionaba aquel cuerpo.

Ino se movió un poco bajo el cuerpo del chico, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y obligándolo a quedarse tumbado sobre la cama, con las piernas aún rodeando las caderas de la joven.

Después dejó que su cuerpo se inclinase hacia delante, quedando arrodillada sobre el cuerpo del chico mientras volvía a besarlo lentamente, si no podía parar el tiempo en ese momento se aseguraría de alargarlo todo lo posible.

Zell volvió a llevar su mano hasta su antiguo sexo, la chica no era la única que sabía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo del otro. Lo acarició lentamente y tras bajar la mano por segunda vez hasta la base de su pene se le ocurrió algo nuevo que probar. No sabía cómo iba a responder aquel cuerpo a aquello pero podía imaginárselo. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna que ahora le pertenecía y la pasó sobre su sexo. Era una sensación extraña pero no dejaba de ser interesante, la palma de su mano quedó cubierta por una sustancia cálida y resbaladiza y volvió a acercarla nuevamente hasta el sexo de la joven.

Comenzó apoyando dos dedos sobre la base y los subió lentamente hasta la punta, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo sobre su piel. Cerró después la mano en un puño sobre su pene y la comenzó a mover lentamente de arriba a abajo, saboreando los leves ruidos que comenzaban a escapar de la garganta de la chica mientras lo besaba cada vez con un poco más de entusiasmo.

El chico aceleró un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos y la chica dejó de besarlo para apoyar la cara sobre su hombro, jadeando esta vez no siendo capaz de controlar el ruido que hacía mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Zell sentía su respiración ahogada sobre su pecho y dudaba entre continuar obsequiando a la chica con aquella sensación creciente que tan bien conocía él mismo o si parar y dejarla a ella tomar de nuevo la iniciativa. Pero no le hizo falta decidirse, porque Ino apartó la mano del chico de su miembro mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Zell (Ino): ¿Q… quieres… acabarlo así…?

Zell la miró respirando casi al mismo ritmo que la joven, parecía contagiarse.

Ino (Zell): No sé… ¿Tú quieres… acabarlo así…?

Ino bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna y un escalofrío la recorrió ante aquella imagen. Era su cuerpo tumbado sobre la cama y el chico se encontraba sobre ella, completamente desnudo, su sexo completamente tenso.

Zell (Ino): ¿Estás… dispuesto… a…?

Zell dibujó media sonrisa sin saber muy bien lo que la chica esperaba que contestase.

Ino (Zell): Es tu verdadero cuerpo sobre el que estás tumbada… ¿Tú qué estás dispuesta a hacerte a ti misma…?

Ahora era el turno de la chica para sonreír, pero era un gesto distinto al del chico, era como la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de un depredador que ve vía libre para atacar a su presa. La sonrisa de alguien hambriento con permiso para saciarse a su gusto con el más anhelado de sus manjares.

La chica arqueó su espalda mientras estiraba un poco las rodillas, permitiendo que su cuerpo entrase en contacto con el del chico de cintura para abajo. Zell notó su pene rozar sobre su entrepierna y se le hizo una especie de nudo en la garganta, una mezcla de nervios e impaciencia que sólo conseguían excitarlo más todavía.

La chica se movió un poco permitiendo que aquella parte de su nuevo cuerpo se arrastrase lentamente sobre el sexo del chico, el cual bajó las manos hasta la cintura de la chica, esperando el momento en que se decidiese. Pero la joven quería disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento. Ante todo era una persona paciente.

Ino (Zell): … Ino…

La voz del chico sonaba como un leve susurro, aquella sensación en su pecho persistía pero la impaciencia le sacaba ya una ventaja monstruosa a los nervios.

La chica dejó caer lentamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas, haciendo que sus caderas se pegasen del todo sobre las del chico, apretando su pene justo encima del sexo del muchacho, dejándole sentir perfectamente su dureza.

Zell se movió instintivamente bajo el peso de su antiguo cuerpo, permitiendo que su sexo resbalase a lo largo del de la chica, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que pasaba entre sus piernas.

Entonces Ino bajó un poco las caderas y Zell la miró una vez más a los ojos sintiendo la punta de su miembro justo a la entrada de su vagina. Un minuto casi exacto preguntándose cómo debía ser por última vez, un minuto en que ambos permanecieron callados y quietos casi concienciándose de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero un minuto que Ino no era capaz de continuar alargando. Se movió un poco hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo su miembro se abría paso dentro de su antiguo cuerpo, oponiendo algo más de resistencia con cada milímetro en que avanzaba.

Zell comenzó a coger aire casi inconscientemente mientras sentía que llegaban a un punto en que su nuevo cuerpo no permitía más avance del que habían conseguido. Y el que habían conseguido no llegaba siquiera a la mitad del total posible.

Ino no se atrevía del todo a continuar empujando y por un momento permaneció inmóvil, sabiendo que lo que estaba por venir no era muy agradable y que era ella la que en principio debía pasar por aquello.

Zell (Ino): No… no puedo… Esto no va a ser agradable…

Zell sabía perfectamente que la chica había parado por él, pero ya que habían llegado hasta allí…

El chico arqueó su torso levemente hacia arriba, sujetando su antiguo cuerpo por debajo de los brazos, impidiendo que la joven se moviera a la vez que él e hizo fuerza hacia abajo, sintiendo un intenso pinchazo a la vez que su miembro entraba completamente en él.

Ino no se había movido lo más mínimo pero pudo notar perfectamente la sensación de la piel abriéndose al estirarse más de lo debido. Oyó un quejido ahogado tras la garganta de su cuerpo y apretó las mandíbulas mientras se acostumbraba a aquella estrechez.

Zell había dejado caer su cabeza hacia detrás y se mantuvo unos segundos completamente quieto, adaptándose a aquella sensación dolorosa mientras se concentraba en ordenar a su cuerpo que se relajase. Cuerpo que parecía obedecer lentamente, el dolor iba mitigándose paulatinamente.

La joven sentía también aquella cálida estrechez haciéndose un poco menos tensa sobre su miembro, permitiendo algo de movimiento más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Zell bajó la cara hacia la chica e intentó moverse un poco mientras la acercaba hacia sí, pasando ambos brazos tras su cuello, abrazándola cálidamente mientras volvía a recuperar su respiración de nuevo.

La chica sintió que el chico bajaba las caderas hasta dejar unos centímetros de su miembro fuera de su cuerpo y que lentamente volvía a levantarlas para permitir que volviera a entrar.

Era puro instinto. Se suponía que ella no debía saber lo que hacer y él tampoco, pero si nadie hubiera sabido que ambos papeles estaban cambiados nadie hubiera visto nada de extraño en aquella escena. La chica lo besó de nuevo buscando lentamente su lengua mientras empujaba con algo más de seguridad embistiendo suavemente su antiguo cuerpo.

Ambos ritmos eran acompasados y cada vez más acelerados. Aquel dolor que Zell notaba hacía unos minutos no era ahora más que una levísima molestia que cada vez perdía más protagonismo frente al placer que comenzaba a invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo, a medida que la chica empujaba en su interior cada vez con más fuerza, con más ganas.

Ino sentía que su sangre hervía cada vez con más intensidad a medida que se perdía en aquel baile endemoniado que ambos cuerpos llevaban a cabo sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que pensar ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Su lengua se paseaba ahora hambrienta por los pechos de su antiguo cuerpo, ni siquiera se paraba a pensar en lo curioso de la situación, sólo quería saborear cada rincón de aquel chico tuviera su cuerpo la forma que tuviera.

Zell se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de la chica y su respiración comenzaba a acompañarse de un leve quejido incontenible. Agarró su antigua cabeza por la nuca, apretando un puñado de pelo mientras obligaba a la chica a volver su cara hacia él. La besó en los labios fuertemente y sintió una oleada de calor y placer sacudiendo su mente como un rayo.

Una de sus manos continuaba sobre la nuca de la chica mientras las uñas de la otra se clavaban en la espalda de la joven, mientras Ino se encontraba ya en un punto de no retorno y no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un seco gruñido que casi no podía oírse, acallado por los labios del muchacho, mientras sentía que algo en su interior se desbordaba y apretaba las manos sobre las sábanas de aquella cama.

Ambos cuerpos permanecieron tensos, temblones bajo la rigidez de sus músculos, inmóviles. Unos segundos en los que ni siquiera eran capaces de continuar respirando, y en un instante todo había terminado.

Los músculos se rindieron uno a uno y sus labios se separaron lentamente hasta quedar mirándose los dos a meros centímetros, ambas expresiones ilegibles.

Había sido la experiencia más inusual y sorprendente de sus vidas, y ahora que ya había pasado se encontraban atónitos, sin palabras. Había sido increíble.

* * *

¿Opiniones?...


End file.
